Loudspeaker arrays are often used by computers and home electronics for outputting sound into a listening area. Each loudspeaker array may be composed of multiple transducers that are arranged on a single plane or surface of an associated cabinet or casing. Acoustic horns may be used along with transducers to increase the efficiency by which these transducers output sound. In particular, horns may provide (1) extra acoustic gain in one or more frequency bands and (2) directivity control.
Although horns may provide some efficiency improvements, horns may also lead to aliasing issues between transducers. In particular, horns may increase the distance between the points where sound from adjacent transducers in a loudspeaker array is mixed. This distance defines the aliasing frequency above which sound may become distorted based on sound mixing between proximate transducers.
Further, traditional horn designs suffer from sharp cutoff frequencies caused by the shape and dimensions of the horn. Accordingly, sound produced by a transducer below this frequency is cut off or inconsistently modified in comparison to higher frequency content.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.